


Kitty

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Kitty

Steve cradled the tiny, one-legged, gray kitten against his chest as he exited the elevator into the mostly empty communal living room; Thor was still on Asgard, Clint and Natasha were on some sort of Top Secret mission for S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce was most likely either in his lab or in the kitchen which left Tony, who was balking as expected, and Bucky, who reached for the kitten with the open palm of his prosthetic hand; Steve laughed at his old friend's snarky retort, "Don't worry, Stark, I have a lot of experience with raising runts, right, punk?"


End file.
